Car Chase
by EmmetsGirl89
Summary: Spike and Connor feel Angel's wrath when come home from a police car chase. WARNING! Will contain spanking
1. Chapter 1

**Warning ** Will contain spanking , mild language… If you don't like then don't read.

**Disclaimer **Don't own any characters

**Flames** will be ignored…__

_**Thank you to my fans and all your support!**_

Connor and Spiked slowly walked up the stairs to the hotel. They both stopped at the door.

"You open it," Connor said nervously.

"No you open it," Spike said annoyed. There was just no getting around it they were both in trouble and there was nothing that was going to save there hides.

Usually Spike was all cocky and confident that he would never get in trouble. This time he was really nervous and fidgety.

"Fine I will open it you pansy," Connor said. He went to grab for the door but it was yanked open, Connor and Spike both yelped startled by the door opening so fast.

"Both of you get your asses in here now!" Angel yelled. Connor and Spike obeyed quickly not wanting to Anger their father/grandsire anymore. They stood in the entry way not sure what to do next.

"Go sit down on the couch," Angle said sternly.

Spike and Connor were quick to obey, Angel followed. Both boys sat on the couch and watched Angel pace back and forth in front of them. Every once in a while he would stop look at them then continue his rapid pacing. This went on for twenty long minutes before Spike finally got annoyed enough to say something stupid.

"That was some car chase huh?" Spike said anxiously.

That was wrong thing to say. Angel veered off his path and headed straight for Spike, he grabbed his arm and yanked him up. Spike was taken off guard. Angel landed ten hard swats to Spikes backside then pushed him back down on the couch.

"Do you think this is funny!" Angel shouted.

Spike frantically rubbed his backside trying to get the sting out. "Geez mate why did you have to hit me so hard?" Spike complained.

"That is only a small dose of what you are going to get young man!" Angel said coldly.

Spike shrunk back in the couch. "Aw come on Angel it's no that big of deal. We were just having a little fun," Spike whined.

"Ya dad we didn't mean any harm, and nobody got hurt and nothing got damaged," Connor added.

"And best of all we didn't get caught," Spike said proudly.

"You two were involved in a police chase that was all over the news and you got away!" Angel exclaimed.

"You would think getting away would be a good thing," Spiked said sarcastically.

"One more word Spike and I will spank you every night for entire week," Angel threatened.

"You wouldn't Angel!"Spike said horrified.

"Do you want to try me?" Angle asked sternly.

"No," Spike said defeated.

"I want you both to stand up and lean over the couch and pants and boxers down," Angel instructed.

"Dad please can't we be punished separately?" Connor whined.

"NO! Now get up both of you and do as you are told!" Angel yelled. Connor and Spike got into position and braced them selves. They both cringed when they heard the belt slide through Angel's hoops.

"This first spanking is for the police chase. I will give you your second spanking tonight before you go to bed," Angel stated.

"Two spanking s!" Spike exclaimed. "Are you bloody out of your mind?"

"One is for the police chase, and the other is for disobeying me. You will also be writing a letter of apology to the chief of the police department. I also think some sort of grounding is appropriate for this situation. We will discuss the details of that later. Brace yourselves this is going to hurt."

Angel brought the belt down hard on Connor first then Spike. Each cried out in pain. Surprisingly Spike was the one who jumped up and turned around. Connor just jerked.

Pride be damned Spike thought. He was going to try and beg his way out of this one. "Please Mate not that hard," Spiked begged. Spike didn't care that he sounded like a child.

"Spike," Angel said gently. Angel knew that Spike had never been good with pain.

"I can't take! Please Angel punish me some other way!" Spike pleaded.

"Fine no TV for a two months," Angel said simply.

Spike let out a frustrated growl and turned back around, Angel new his weakness for the telly.

"Don't get up again Spike or I will double your punishment," Angel said sternly.

"Whatever," Spike said hotly.

Angel brought the belt down again this time starting with Spike. Spike cried out again, but made no move to stand up.

Angel rotated back and forth between his two wayward boys, spanking every inch of their bottoms. When he started to move down to there under curves and thighs there cries got louder.

"Daddy please stop," Conner cried.

"Grandsire no more," Spike cried.

Angel ignored them and kept going Spike to Connor, Connor to Spike, over and, and over again. Both boys were kicking their feet. Until they couldn't take it anymore, at the same time they both put their hands on their flaming backsides. Shielding themselves form the belt.

"We can't take anymore!" They both sobbed.

"Please daddy it hurts!" Connor sobbed.

"Angel please we are sorry!" Spike sobbed.

"Yes very sorry," Connor agreed.

"Alright boys stand up that will be enough for right now." Both boys let out a loud sob both remembering there punishment was not yet over neither one of them made a move to stand.

"Hey both of you need to take deep breaths," Angel said concerned he rubbed both their backs gently trying to calm them down. Angel helped Spike stand up and then Connor he pulled up their pants causing both of them to yelp bringing on a fresh set of tears.

"Now I want you to go and sit down at the bar. I have to get something from my office." Angel said.

"We have to sit Mate?" Spike whimpered.

"Yes I want this lesson to stick," Angel said. "Now please do as I told you."

Connor and Spike went to the bar and sat down on the hard wooden stools. Angle quickly returned with two pens and two pieces of paper. He set them down in front of the squirming boys.

"I want you each to write an apology letter to the chief of police, then we are going to go down to the police station and you are going to hand them to him yourselves. I am going to have to pay off the chief out of my own pocket. You will be paying me back with free labor and going through drivers ED, because obviously you both need a reminder of the rules of the road. Is that understood?" Angel instructed.

"Yes Sir," Connor and Spike said in unison. Connor and Spike worked on there letters quickly. When they were done they handed them to Angel.

Angel looked at the letters and threw them away. "You both can do better than that rewrite them," Angel said and walked away.

On the second try Angel sat his desk and read the letters for the second time.

Connor and Spike stood in front of Angel's desk waiting in anticipation. Angel slammed the letters on the desk causing both boys to jump. He then stormed around the desk. Before either one of them could run away Angel grabbed Spike and placed five hard swats on his backside then turned and did the same to Connor.

Spike and Connor burst into tears again, partly from the pain, but mostly from frustration.

"That bloody hurt you _wanker_!" Spike sobbed.

"Keep up the language Spike and I will wash your mouth out with soap," Angel threatened.

"Sorry," Spike mumbled.

"What do you want from us Dad?" Connor cried.

"I want heartfelt apology! I want you to list the things you did wrong and apologies for each thing!" Angel yelled. And if I am not satisfied with your next letter you will be going over my knee for round two. "Do I make myself clear?" Angel growled.

Connor whimpered out a yes Sir. Spike growled out a yes Sir. They both went back into the kitchen and tried to stand but Angel yelled at them to sit down again. They both obeyed not wanting their bottoms to feel anymore of Angel's wrath.

Angel sat in his office two hours doing research when finally his charges came in looking exhausted. They both handed him their letters and stood waiting hoping that these letters were good enough.

They both wrote three full pages by hand. Angel finished reading them and then stood up.

Spike and Connor immediately took five steps back.

"NO please I can't take anymore my bum is still on fire," Spike cried. Connor was already crying and shielding his rear.

"Boys calm down your letters are perfect," Angel went over and hugged both of them. Come on you guys lets go get this over with. Connor and Spike both nodded, and they all got in Angel's car to go down to the police station.

Three very long hours later they all came home upset and emotionally rung out.

"I want you two to go to bed we can talk in the morning." Spike and Connor hugged Angel and said there goodnights and apologized again.

Angel went to the kitchen warmed up some blood then went to his office to rest a moment and clear his head.

The Chief had been very generous since the boys came forward willingly. He gave them both 500 hours of community service and on top of suspending there licenses until those hours were completed.

Angel had to give the police department 20,000 dollars to keep Connor and Spike out of jail. Personally Angel didn't have a problem with them spending a couple of nights in the slammer, but he didn't want that on Connor's record for the future. Angel finished his blood then went to bed himself preparing himself for another long day with his two boys.

_**Please review will have the second chapter up soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Same Warnings Apply and Flames ignored **

The next morning Connor and Spike sat in their rooms waiting for their impending fate. They always knew Angel was really mad at them if he thought they needed a second spanking.

They both waited for Angel to wake up and call them into the living room to finish them off.

Angel got up took a shower and drank some blood then went up to Spike's room first Spike was pacing his room like a caged animal. He stopped abruptly when Angel entered. Spike was expecting to be punishment with Connor like yesterday.

"You ready Spike?"

"What kind of question is that Mate?" Spike snapped.

"Watch the attitude William," Angel said sternly.

Spike put his head down Angel never called him William except when he was mad or worse disappointed in him. "Sorry," Spike said blushing.

"Let's get this over with Spike," Angel went and sat down on Spike's bed.

"Yes Sir," Spike said while leaning over Angel's lap.

Angel was surprised that Spike was being so compliant. He took down Spike's pajama bottoms but left his boxers up. Angel smiled Spike usually went commando unless he knew he was going to get his butt busted then he always add his under shorts.

"Do you know what this spanking is for Spike?"

"What Connor and me did was dangerous. We could have gotten hurt or hurt somebody. And we risked getting identified."

"Why do we keep what we are a secret Spike?"

"Bloody hell can't you just whack me already!" Spike said annoyed. Angel brought his hand down hard.

"OW!" Spike bucked and shot a hand back to rub out the sting. But Angel pushed his hand away.

"If you don't answer my questions respectfully your whole spanking is going to be that hard do you understand me?"

"Yes grandsir," Spike said meekly.

"Why do we keep what we are a secret?"

"People don't understand what we are and will try to kill us."

"You put Connor in danger Spike, and yourself I aim to make sure that doesn't happen again. I love you Spike and I want you safe." With that said Angel brought his hand down hard on Spike's backside.

Spike could not believe how much this spanking hurt compared to yesterdays! It didn't take long for Spike to start crying. Angel left no part of his poor backside untouched. The swats were relentless and sporadic he could never tell where the next swat was going to land so that made it hard to shut down and bare through it.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"ANGEL STOP!" Spike sobbed.

"We are almost done Will you are doing great."

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"Please stop please I am sorry I will never do anything dangerous again!" Spike kicked his legs trying to get away from Angel's punishing hand. He pulled at his comforter but just ended up un-tucking it. And as a last resort he tried blocking Angel. But Angel just grabbed both his hands pinned them to his lower back and then pulled down Spike's boxers, tipped him forward and places ten hard swats on his sit spots and ten on his thighs.

Spike was spent after that. He just laid over Angel's knees and bawled. He didn't even realize the Angel was done. Angel took off his pants and shorts all the way off and brought Spike up to sit in his lap.

"OWIE!" Spike cried. It hurts "Grandsir! HURTS!"

"SHSSHSH child I know I am here." Spike did not care he was half naked. He just wanted as much comfort as he could get. Spike put both arms around Angel's waist and tucked his head under his chin.

Angel smiled at Spike. It had been a long time since he had to punish his grandchild this harsh. He put both arms around him and just rocked him back and forth trying to calm him down.

Soon Spike was back asleep and Angel put Spike back into his bed and kissed his cheek.

"Don't leave me," Spike whimpered. Angel sighed he knew he needed to deal with Connor. The poor kid was probably freaking out after hearing Spike scream bloody murder. But he could not deny Spike's request. The young man never sought comfort and Angel was going to give it to him. Angel went around the bed and crawled in. Spike turned and cuddle into Angel's side. Angel smiled and put his arm around him.

Angel laid in the bed think about Spike. He didn't expect Spike to be so affectionate after his spanking. Spike was the type to hold a grudge. Angel could remember Spike giving him the silent treatment for days, after a punishment.

"I am sorry I disappointed you Angel," Spike sniffed.

So that's it Angel thought his feeling are hurt. "I am not disappointed with you William. I am actually very proud of you. You made a mistake and paid the price for it. It is water under the bridge now. So I want you to rest I won't leave till you fall asleep." Angel kissed the top of Spike's blonde hair and gently rubbed his back. Angel put his head back and closed his eyes and waited for Spiked breath to even out so he could go deal with is next delinquent child.

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Same Warnings Apply and Flames ignored**

An hour later Spike was finally in a deep sleep. Angel crept out of his room and went Connor's room he heard Connor leave and then go back to his room about twenty minutes ago.

"Hey bud where did you go?"

"Sorry I left dad I was starving I was starting get sick so went and got a pop tart."

"Oh that fine Spike took longer than I thought. Do you need more food than that sugar crap you eat?

Connor laughed, "It taste good dad. Anyways no thank you I ate enough to keep the monster at bay until after you don't turning my ass in to much.

Hey I will do no such thing Angel defended himself.

Well it sure sounded like that's that what you were doing to Spike.

You know Spike is a drama queen just like you.

I am not Connor said while crossing his arms.

Angel laughed then decided to get this over with. Ok son let's get this over with.

Yes Sir. Angel sat down on Connor's bed. Connor bent over his father's knees.

Why are you here son?

I endangered myself and Spike, I brought attention to us, I broke lots of laws, and I disobeyed you byr speeding. I am really sorry dad.

Not sorry enough son with that said Angel brought his hand down on Connor's pajama clad bottom. Connor jerked forward and hissed but then remained silent.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Angel was concerned that he hadn't heard a sound out of his son. He kept going but bring down his hand with a little more force. Still nothing. Angle stopped and bared his son. This got Angel a reaction.

Daddy NO! Connor cried.

They need to come down son. You are getting same as Spike. After the first five Connir started sobbing. It hurt a lot worse without his clothes to protect him. Angel befgan to dspank all over so Connor didn't know where the next swat was going to land.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Connor began to kick his legs and cry out. There was his son Angel thought. Connor was one that always let the whole house know that he was being punished.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Please daddy I can't take anymore! I'm ssoorrry! OWIE OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"Almost done baby boy you are doing great." Connor tried to block Angel's punishing hand, but Angel knew it was coming and pined it to Connor's back without missing a swat. Connor cried out in frustration. The way Connor was acting you would have thought he was being tortured to death.

Ten more on his sit spots and ten on his thighs Connor collapsed from exhaustion giving into the pain. He cried out louder than Angel thought imaginable at the last twenty swats.

When it was all done Angel rubbed Connor's back trying to help him calm down. When Connor's cries were a little bit calmer Angle put back on his boxers and picked Connor up and tenderly set him on his lap.

This was Angel's favorite part Connor never let him hold him. Angel stood up and walked over to the rocking chair and sat down gently rocking his baby boy. Connor just snuggled right into his dad grabbing a handful his shirt clutching it like his life depended on it. Angel kissed the top of Connor's head.

"I love you son. I hated doing that to you."

"I hated it to," Connor pouted. "I love you to daddy. I am really sorry."

"It's over Connor let it go," Angel said softly.

It didn't take long for Connor to fall asleep. Angel was going to put him his bed but decided to take him into his room. He wanted to be close to Connor for a little while longer. He went into his room and put Connor in his bed then changed into to sweat pants and a T shirt. As he was crawling into his bed his door opened slowly.

It was Spike he looked so young standing in his door way looking lost.

"Come on Spike there is enough room for you to," Angel said. That was all the invitation Spike needed he quickly hopped on Angel's bed and snuggled in on the other side of him laying his head on his chest. Connor in his sleep moved closer to Angel and laid his head on his stomach.

Angel smiled _"my boys,"_ he thought. Angel settled into his bed and turned on his TV on low and contently flipped through the channels while his boys slept.

**Please Review! Thank You!**


End file.
